High Time
|hint = A special gem lies at the end of the death route. |relictimes = PAL: : 2:12:00 : 1:04:12 : 0:56:96 NTSC: : 2:12:00 : 1:04:10 : 0:56:93 Remake: : 2:12:00 : 1:04:10 : 0:56:93 |developertime = Original: 0:45:10 (Corey Strock) Remaster: 0:48.26 |prev = Deep Trouble |next = Road Crash }}High Time (アラビアの ねったいや lit. Tropical Night in Arabia in Japanese) is the thirteenth level and is the third level of the third warp room in Crash Bandicoot: Warped and its remake in the N. Sane Trilogy. Overview Like previous level Hang'em High, it takes place in Saudi Arabia at night time with more enemies and obstacles to avoid. There is also a death route in this level that leads to the purple gem. Enemies *'Arsonist'- These are the main enemies of the level who constantly throw fire bombs in Crash's path. Unfortunately for him, the men attack from high windows which means that they can only be defeated with the Fruit Bazooka or by bouncing off another enemy's head and spinning. *'Swordsman 2'- Swordsman 2 is slightly different from Swordsman 1. He is dressed in white and blue and he actually throws his sword in the bandicoot's way. Timing is needed when jumping over the swords he throws. *'Genie'- Genies are the white guys on a flying carpet, floating around. *'Pot Carrying Monkeys'Pot Carrying Monkey- These monkeys are struggling to balance stacks of pots. If Crash spins one of them, a pot will fall on top of it, making it unable to see. One more spin and it flies away. *'Scorpions'- Ceiling-crawling scorpions who can be defeated by a Death Tornado. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate (bonus round only) *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate (bonus round only) *Iron Crate (basic iron crates only in the bonus round) *Locked Crate (bonus round only) *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Walkthrough High Time - Clear Purple Gem - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 12)|Both Gems High Time - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 42)|Relic Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 17 High Time (Clear & Purple Gem)-1 Gallery High Time Thumbnail.png hightime1.png hightime2.png hightime3.png hightime4.png hightime5.png hightime6.png hightime7.png hightime8.png hightime9.png hightime10.png hightime11.png hightime12.png hightime13.png 3i13.png|Level icon from the load/save screen High time 5.PNG High time 6.PNG 13. High Time.jpg 13 SaveSlotImages HighTime.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *If you come here with no miss, you can step on a secret footing and enter a harder course. *Have you got ten trophies? Go to the secret Warp Room. You can get the yellow diamond. Trivia *This level has the longest time interval between a Sapphire Relic and a Gold Relic in the game and one of the longest intervals in the series. *It also has the second-longest time for a Sapphire Relic in the game. The longest is Tomb Wader. *During development, this level contained the Red Gem. *According to an unofficial guide, this level used to have 89 crates, instead of 85. *This is the only Arabian-themed level with an alternate exit, as well as the only one without any Nitro Crates. es:High Time fr:High Time it:High Time Category:Levels Category:Hanging Levels Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Arabian Levels Category:Levels with Death Routes Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Colored Gems